The Marine Rookie Arc
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate. Based off the filler arc in the anime. Rated T.
1. A Hungry Front- Part 1

One Piece:

The Marine Rookie Arc

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Raptor © Me

* * *

Summary- The Sanji Retrieval Team was headed to Whole Cake Island to rescue Sanji, but they've run out of food before they're even halfway there. However, their luck might've changed when they've found a Marine base, where they plan to steal food to resupply their rations...but first, they might have to deal with a rather overzealous rookie named Grount.

* * *

 **Ch. 1- A Hungry Front**

* * *

When we last left our heroes, Luffy had left Zou with Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Aika, Pedro, Pekoms, and Carrot, forming the Sanji Retrieval Team in order to take back their captured chef from Big Mom. However, without Sanji to cook for them, it was up to Aika to provide the crew their meals, and while her cooking was delicious, Sanji had forgotten to teach her about rationing, and because of all the praise she had been getting, she was not keeping a look out for the food supply, thus depleting it rather quickly.

Now, the hungry crew is in the middle of a crisis: they had nothing to eat.

Carrot limped into the storage room, trying to eat whatever scraps she could find, but Brook stopped her from licking up an oil stain on the floor.

"Don't lower yourself to this, Miss Carrot," the skeleton told her.

"But I'm so hungry~!" Carrot whined.

Meanwhile, Nami was seen putting an exhausted Aika to bed.

"You poor thing," Nami said. "Trying so hard to make sure we were eating enough."

"Big Sis Nami..." Aika muttered, sleepily.

"Shh," Nami hushed her, gently. "Go to sleep, now. You need your rest."

"...Okay," Aika replied before she sighed and fell asleep, causing Nami to smile before she kissed the younger D. Carrier on the forehead, then she turned and left quietly, closing the door behind her. However, the peaceful moment did not last long.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Nami gasped as she heard the familiar shriek of the ship's doctor.

"NAMI! HELP! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!"

"Ugh!" Nami groaned. "You have GOT to be kidding me! That's the 4th time today!"

On that, she hurried outside to the deck, and almost instantly, Chopper ducked down behind her.

"DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" Chopper cried. "PLEASE!"

And what was Chopper running away from, one might ask? One very hungry Luffy...who practically looked like a mummy as he lumbered toward the navigator and doctor. The only thing that was stopping him was Blizzard, who had his fangs clamped down on the seat of Luffy's pants.

 _"Luffy, snap out of it!"_ Blizzard shouted. "That's Chopper you're trying to eat!"

"Meeeeeeeaaaat...!" Luffy moaned, like a zombie.

It was at that moment that Nami walked up to Luffy and gave him a harsh slap across the face, first from the left, then to the right, and at that moment, he returned to his usual complexion.

"N-Nami?" he asked in confusion.

"Luffy, you need to cut that out!" Nami shouted. "I know you're hungry, but for god's sake, stop trying to eat Chopper!"

"But Nami, I can't help it!" Luffy cried. "I'm STARVING!"

"I'm hungry, too, but you don't see me trying to eat him!" Nami argued. "Or Blizzard!"

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed thoughtfully as he glanced back at Blizzard, who glared at him.

 _"Don't you go getting any ideas,"_ the wolf-dog warned.

Soon after, deep rumbling sounds filled the air, and everyone groaned as they put their hands (or paws and hooves) to their stomachs.

"I know Aika was only trying to help," Nami began, "but Sanji should've taught her about rationing things. We're in dire straits without food. At this rate, we might starve before we reach Sanji!"

"Where is Aika?" asked Luffy.

"I put her to bed for a nap," Nami said. "Poor thing. She's so exhausted and probably just as hungry as the rest of us."

"Aika was trying so hard to make sure we were all fed," said Chopper. "She didn't even think about her own well-being. She actually skipped eating, sometimes, to make sure we ate, too!"

"Now I feel awful," Luffy said, sadly. "While I was busy stuffing my face, my sweet sister hardly ate anything!"

 _"There's nothing we can do about it, now,"_ Blizzard answered. _"All we can do is hope we find an island where we can resupply, soon."_

Meanwhile, up in the Crow's Nest, Pedro looked through the spyglass to spot any islands...and sure enough, there was one, dead ahead.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Hey, you- _gara_ guys! There's an island, straight ahead!"

"EH?!" everyone questioned.

 _"You're kidding me!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Wait!" Nami exclaimed as she brought out a sea chart. "I think I remember! Pekoms gave me this sea chart to Whole Cake Island, and I noticed a small island, not too far from our current location!"

"So, wait," Luffy began, "if it's an island...then that means...!"

"FOOD AT LAST!" he, Chopper, and Carrot cheered.

"It must be a sign from the heavens, praising my good work!" Nami exclaimed.

"Okay, you guys!" Luffy shouted. "Let's head to that island and get us some eats!"

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted, and everyone to see that it was Pekoms, who was using a cane to walk. "You can't go to that island."

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"Wait...Pekoms, is there something about that island that you know?" asked Nami, while Pedro jumped down from the Crow's Nest and joined them on the deck.

"...No pirate should ever go there," said Pekoms. "That island...is a Marine base."

Everyone gasped at this.

"A Marine base?!" Nami asked.

 _'Man,'_ Blizzard thought, _'good thing Aika's asleep, right now.'_

XXX

A bit later, after the group hid the _Sunny_ behind some cliffs, and Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, and Carrot were about to board the _Shark Submerge III_ , while Pedro and Pekoms remained behind to guard the ship.

"Please take care of the _Sunny_ ," Nami began, "and Aika, too."

"So you're really going, then?" asked Pekoms.

"We're only going to steal some food and then come right back," Nami replied.

"Even if you're with Straw Hat," Pekoms began, "don't let your guard down. That base is known for recruiting notorious hotheads from various units. It's an annoying frontline base that monitors Whole Cake Island. Don't underestimate them, or it might be the last thing you'll ever do."

"Got it," Nami nodded.

"Nami, let's go!" Luffy called.

"I'm coming!" Nami answered before she closed the hatch while Brook took the driver's seat, and soon, they were off towards the island. As they did, Luffy, momentarily blinded by his hunger, tried to eat Chopper again, but thankfully, Nami was there to snap him out of it. Soon after, the navigator looked through the periscope to get a closer look at the island.

"Security looks pretty tight," Nami said, "but I think we can manage it!" On that, she raised the periscope and turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, guys! Time to commence our operation!"

"Right!" they nodded.  
 _  
'I still have a bad feeling about this,'_ thought Blizzard, _'but...for once, my hunger is stronger than my caution.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, at the base, the Marines were out on patrol, making sure that no pirates attempted to sneak in. Plus, they were preparing for a new shipment of recruits. At the entrance gate, some higher-ranking Marines stood, waiting for an incoming battleship to approach. Among them was a stocky, rather old-looking man with gray hair, a thin mustache, and a goatee. He wears a gray suit with four buttons over a red button-down shirt, as well as gray pants and black shoes. He also wears a standard Marine cloak.

"Vice-Admiral Prodi," said a man in a brown suit and a spiky beard. "The new reserve forces should be arriving, shortly."

"Good," Prodi nodded...but then, he heard a loud scream coming from aboard the ship, and not long after, a large explosion occurred, much to his shock. "What the-?! What's going on?!"

As the smoke cleared, someone emerged and began to take out the soldiers aboard, left and right, his eyes glowing red with a fiery blood-lust. It was soon revealed to be a teenage boy of average height, about the same height as Luffy with his hair shaved into a buzz cut at the sides and a red Mohawk at the top. He had dark red eyes and a prominent scar on the left side of his lower jaw. His attire consisted of a black vest over a white shirt, red pants, beige boots, a tattered Marine cape, and for some reason, it looked like he had some sort of metal brace around his left arm.

His name...was "All-Hunt" Grount.

As Grount continued his rampage, he didn't seem to notice that three Marines were trying to get the jump on him from behind...until...

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!** A loud screech suddenly filled the air, and soon after, something darted down from the sky and headed towards the Marines...with a shiny, black beak. Soon after, the Marines screamed in pain as they were suddenly sliced by the creature, which flew up before landing on Grount's left shoulder. It was revealed to be a hawk with brown feathers, black markings around his golden yellow eyes, a crest of feathers on his head, and a blue bandanna that had the Marine insignia on it around his neck.

Grount chuckled as he gently scratched the bird's chin, causing him to let a pleasant coo.

"Thank you, Raptor," he told him.

"DIE!" a Marine shouted as he tried to rush Grount, but the boy glared before he grabbed him by the neck...and squeezed. The Marine gagged as he struggled to get away, but then, in a matter of only 3 seconds...he was unconscious. Then, he turned to the rest of the Marines, who all glared at him...yet seemed hesitant, too.

"You guys are all useless," Grount said. "Nothing but cowardly trash! I'll kick...all your asses."

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!** Raptor screeched, as if agreeing with his master, who flexed his left arm...and soon after, steam began to emerge from the metal brace.

"Surround him!" a Marine yelled. "Pile on top of him!"

Soon, they all began to charge at once, and at first, Grount didn't do anything...but then, he growled before he reeled his left arm back. Then, the brace seemed to bulge as more steam emerged from it, and Grount flinched, as if he were in pain...but then he roared before he punched down on the ship's deck, which sent the Marines flying! Then, Grount jumped off from the deck and landed on a cliff, right near Prodi and his bodyguards while Raptor still remained perched on his shoulder.

"You, rookie!" shouted Prodi. "That's enough!"

Grount glanced up at Prodi, who glared at him, and yet the boy only smirked.

"You're Vice-Admiral Prodi, right?" asked Grount. "Just the person I was looking for. Send these weaklings back to their old units!"

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEE~!** Raptor cawed in agreement while Prodi growled at the two.

"You bastards!" he shouted. However, Grount only glared back at him with a smug grin grin.

It seemed that the Marines were going to have trouble with this one than with pirates.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...**

* * *

I decided it would be faster and easier if I split this up into parts. I know, it sounds tedious, but I think it's better than nothing.

Review, please!


	2. A Hungry Front- Part 2

**Ch. 1- A Hungry Front**

 **Part 2**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

Aika gasped as she suddenly sat up in her bed, sweat beading down her forehead. She put a hand to her forehead as she panted breathlessly, then she looked down at the dog house where Kumi would sleep. She sighed as she hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"...Kumi..." she whispered before she got out of bed and headed to Luffy and Nami's room. "Maybe Big Brother and Big Sis will let me sleep with them."

She then knocked on the door.

"Big Brother, Big Sis," she called. "Can I come and sleep with you guys, please?"

No answer came.

"Big Brother?" Aika repeated as she opened the door. "Big Sis?"

When she entered, she found no one inside. Just an empty bed.

"Huh?" she muttered before she closed the door, then headed up to Zoro and Robin's room and went outside to the deck. "Big Brother? Big Sis Nami? Hello?"

No answer.

"...Chopper?" Aika called out as she looked around. "Blizzard? Brook? Carrot?"

Still no response.

"A...anybody?" she asked...and soon after, she heard something thump behind her, causing her to turn and see that it was Pedro, who had jumped down from the Crow's Nest. "Oh! Mister Pedro!"

"Aika," Pedro greeted. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"...I had a bad dream," Aika answered. "I dreamed that...that...never mind. It's nothing." She then fiddled with her hands, nervously. "Umm...where are Big Brother and everyone else?"

"Pekoms is resting in bed," said Pedro. "I am keeping watch until your- _gara_ brother, his cohorts, and Carrot return."

"Oh," Aika muttered. "Where did they go?"

"That island," Pedro answered, pointing to the island ahead. "They've gone there to replenish our food supply."

"...I see," Aika said. "I guess there's nothing to worry about, then."

"Yes," Pedro agreed. "I'm sure they'll be back."

A pause...but then, the Jaguar Mink heard the sound of the hatch opening, causing him to look back and see Aika going down below deck.

"H-hey!" he called. "Aika, wait! Where are you- _gara_ going?!"

Aika ran into the Soldier Dock System, where she entered the dock containing the _Mini Merry II_. She then put on her seatbelt, turned the boat's engine, and drove off, just as Pedro came in to try and stop her...but he was too late.

"Aika!" Pedro called after her. "Come back here! What if your brother and the others come back and see that you're gone?! AIKA!"

Aika was too far away to hear him, by now, causing him to sigh in exasperation.

"I was told she was a bit of a problem-child," said Pedro. "I just didn't think it was true because of how sweet she looked."

XXX

A little while later, Aika had managed to reach the island, and as she approached the shore, she gasped silently as she saw the _Shark Submerge_.

"The Sharky Sub!" she exclaimed as she moored the Mini Merry to the shore, as well. "If it's here, that means Big Brother and the others are here, too!"

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Yeah. I think it came from over here."

Aika gasped before she got off the Mini Merry and hid behind a bush, and soon after, two Marines appeared, looking around while holding lanterns and arming themselves with firearms.

"That was weird," said one of them. "I could've sworn I heard a voice come from around here."

"Maybe it was your imagination," said the other.

"...Yeah, maybe," said his partner. "I think working the night patrol is starting to get to my head."

"Or maybe you're just hungry. It is almost dinnertime in the mess hall."

"Yeah, maybe I could use something to eat. Let's go!"

With that, the two soldiers left, while Aika came out of her hiding spot. Soon after, she cautiously climbed up the steep incline, but when she saw the sight that was waiting for her...she gasped in horror before she ran and hid behind a tree. All she could see were many Marines, out on patrol...and the very sight of their uniforms made her heart race in her chest and her breath go short.

"M...M-M...Ma...Marines...?!" she whispered...as the images of the Buster Call destroying her home raced through her mine. "W...why would Big Brother, Big Sis, and everyone else come here...when they know that the Marines are on this island?!"

XXX

Not too far away, in the forest...a group of soldiers, led by two captains, plus one Marine K-9 dog, screamed in horror before they all fainted. The cause? Brook's floating soul.

"Yohohoho!" he chortled. "Thank you very-much-expected reactions!" He then turned to the foliage behind him. "All right, everyone! Time to change into your disguises!"

A little while later, Nami was seen wearing a mahogany suit and skirt with a Marine cap and coat, while Carrot and Chopper had the standard uniforms for soldiers. Blizzard wore a Marine K-9 collar with the Marine dog tag on it, and as for Luffy? Well, he refused to take off his regular outfit, so he reluctantly wore the coat.

"This is so exciting!" Carrot exclaimed. "I never got to be in disguise as a Marine soldier, before!"

"Well, Gramps," Luffy muttered, "looks like you got your wish."

"Sorry, Luffy," Nami apologized. "I know how much you must hate this...but think about all the food we'll get afterwards."

"Oh, I'm thinking about it," Luffy replied. "Doesn't mean I gotta like doin' this, though."

 _"Well, I'm not happy about it, either,"_ Blizzard said, _"but we're doing it, anyway, so quit your whining."_

"Psh..." Luffy scoffed. "Fine."

 **Grrrrrwwwwlll~!** His stomach gave a deep growl, causing him to groan.

"Man, I'm so hungry~!" he whined.

"Hey, Luffy!" Carrot piped up. "I smell something yummy!"

Not too far away, Nami, Chopper, in Heavy Point form, and Blizzard were watching the Marines put out the fire on the battleship that Grount and Raptor had started.

"Looks like things are winding down," Nami said. "If we had gotten here a bit later, then we would've run into that Marine ship."

"Yeah, that would've been a close call," said Chopper.

"Miss Nami," Brook said, floating behind her. "If it's all right with you, I'm heading back to the _Shark Submerge_ , now."

"Thanks for your help, Brook," Nami replied. "Keep a lookout for us, okay?"

Brook nodded before he floated away, heading back to the _Shark Submerge_ , and that's when Blizzard seemed to spot something out of the corner of his eye before nudged Nami's arm to get her attention.

"What is it, Blizzard?" the navigator asked, causing Blizzard to point toward a tower, where some Marines were seen, carrying various foodstuffs into a large tower.

"Oh, Nami, look!" Chopper exclaimed. "I think that might be a food warehouse or something." He then noticed the base, nearby. "But the base is right nearby, so we might have to watch our step."

"Good eye, Chopper," Nami said. "You, too, Blizzard. All we have to do is sneak in, get the food, and sneak out real carefully." She then turned. "Luffy, you got that right- WHAT THE?!"

To her horror, she saw that Luffy and Carrot were gone.

"Oh, no!" Chopper whispered. "Where'd they go?!"

Soon, they spotted them, walking away, with Luffy following Carrot, who subsequently was following her nose.

"Food...!" Luffy groaned.

 _"Come back here, you two!"_ Blizzard called.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Marine HQ...  
 **  
"GARP! YOU CRAZY OLD CODGER!"** Prodi shouted. **"THIS WAS YOUR DOING, ALL ALONG?! THAT INSANE BRAT AND HIS DAMNED TURKEY DESTROYED A WHOLE SHIP!"**

 **CHOMP!** Marine Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp bit down on his favorite snack: rice crackers.

"Well, that's not good, is it?" he asked, although with his usual nonchalant attitude.

 **"ARE YOU LISTENING?!"** Prodi questioned. **"ISN'T THAT BRAT YOUR DISCIPLE?!"**

"Don't look at me," Garp answered. "Grount asked for the transfer himself. Take care of him for me, will ya?"

On that, he hung up.

"Vice-Admiral Garp, sir?"

"You know you shouldn't refer to me like that anymore...Coby," Garp said as he looked up to see Captain Coby and Crystal, the Shepherd from Marine K-9 Unit 1, standing next to him.

"I-I know, sir," Coby replied, "it's just...was Grount really transferred to Vice-Admiral Prodi's base?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked Garp.

"Why would he ever want to go somewhere so remote?" asked Coby. "It doesn't make sense."

Garp only grinned at him, to his and Crystal's confusion.

XXX

Back at Prodi's base, Grount sat on the floor with the same smug grin on his face while Raptor remained perched on his shoulder and preened his wings. Prodi's two bodyguards stood behind the boy and his hawk while the Vice-Admiral seethed, furiously.

"Damn that old geezer!" Prodi cursed. "Where does he get off?!" He then glared down at Grount. "Hey! Why did you ask to be transferred here, anyway?!"

"This island is near Big Mom's territory, right?" asked Grount. "Well...I'm gonna kick her ass."

"You?! Defeat Big Mom?!" Prodi questioned. "Don't make me laugh! She'll mop the floor with you in seconds! You're in way over your head!" He then glanced down at some papers that showed Grount's picture. "All-Hunt Grount...you're only 17, and yet you're a Marine Captain?! What is headquarters thinking?!"

Grount only scratched his head.

"Plus, you used to be part of Kuzan's unit, right?" asked Prodi. "There are two soldiers that have the same background as you. Do you know them, by any chance?"

"Depends," Grount muttered, not looking the Vice-Admiral in the eye.

"Hmph!" scoffed Prodi. "How did Kuzan ever leave such a troublemaker behind?!"

Hearing that finally got Grount's attention, for he glared up at the higher-ranking Marine.

"But then again," Prodi began, "Kuzan was just as worthless, since he left after he lost to Sakazuki in that old power struggle, two years ago. I hear he's been working for Blackbeard, lately! What worthless scum!"

"SHUT UP!" Grount shouted as he stood up, only for Prodi's bodyguards to hold him back. "HOW DARE YOU BADMOUTH ADMIRAL AOKIJI?!"

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE~!** Raptor screeched, but he was held back, as well.

"If I were you," Prodi started, "I'd watch myself so I wouldn't end up like him." He then looked to his bodyguards. "Now, you two...I'll be assigning him to duty soon, so take him to the mess hall to let him cool his head."

Grount only seethed angrily at this.

XXX

"Ahhh...!" Luffy moaned, his hands over his growling stomach and his mouth watering. "Are we there yet?"

"It's not much farther!" answered Carrot. "It's coming from that building, up ahead!"

Not too far away, Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard were hiding behind a tree to avoid getting spotted by the Marines (even though they were in disguise).

"Look, I see them!" Chopper whispered.

"And of all the places, they're headed right inside the base!" Nami whispered in exasperation. "Quick! Let's go after them!"

"Right," Chopper nodded before they began to head inside.

"I swear, Luffy's get the walloping of a lifetime!" Nami growled, but just as Blizzard was beginning to follow, he stopped before he glanced back at the forest. He paused for a moment, as if expecting something to come out...but then he shrugged it off and followed after Nami and Chopper. However, the bushes rustled, and not long after, Aika poked her head out from the foliage...her eyes wide with horror.

 _'They're...they're wearing Marine uniforms?!'_ she thought. _'No...this can't be...! It has to be a mistake!'_

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the base, Grount and Raptor were being taken to the mess hall, where many Marines were seen, drinking rum, having arm wrestling matches, and eating delicious curry.

"Oh," Grount said with a sarcastic tone. "Kinda homely, huh?"

Raptor only preened his wings while he sat on his master's shoulder.

"Rest here until the Vice-Admiral assigns you a task," said the bearded bodyguard.

"Play nice with your new comrades," said the bald bodyguard before they both turned and left. At that moment, everyone's eyes fell on Grount, and the room started to go silent as he walked in, all casual.

"...Hey, rookie," said one of the Marines, holding a dagger in his hand. "Why the hell did you attack your own men, earlier?"

"If you don't care much for your comrades," said a girl Marine with a bit of a haughty attitude, "then get lost."

"Yeah, we don't need someone like you around here!" added a burly Marine soldier.

"Hey!" shouted another Marine girl. "Look at us when we're talking to you, huh?!"

But Grount didn't pay them any mind. He just kept walking...almost as if he were flaunting this arrogant attitude...and that only irritated his fellow Marines even more.

"You little punk!" growled one of the Marines, wearing a trench coat as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll show you what happens to big-headed rookies like you!"

He then rushed Grount, who growled before he slammed his right fist into his jaw, knocking him back.

"Hey, are you okay?!" the fallen Marine's friend asked as he ran to his side, then glared at Grount. "Why you...?!"

"You wanna fight, huh?!" questioned another Marine as they all began to surround the young Marine Captain and his hawk.

"I'll roast that bird of yours to smithereens!" added another Marine, but before anybody could make a move...a huge, burly figure appeared behind Grount, his eyes flashing a dangerous red, causing them all to gasp in fright.

"You still wanna fight, eh?" asked the figure, causing Grount to look back and see that it was a dark-skinned, thickset man with dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail. He had a short beard with some peaks on the top, as well as sideburns on his face. He wore an open yellow shirt with a green four-leaf clover pattern on it, a pair of dark gray pants, and black shoes, plus the Marine coat over his shoulders, signifying his high status. Plus, his arms were double jointed, thus showing that he was from the Long-Arm Tribe.

Grount only glared at the man before he turned and took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" he declared.

"Fine by me," the man answered, "but before I do...!"

Without warning, he grabbed Grount...and pulled him into a hug!

"AGH!" Grount cried. "H-hey, let go!"

"Heeheehee~!" the man laughed, gleefully. "It's so good to see you again, Grount!"

"Shut up!" Grount shouted. "Put me down, Bonham!"

"You better calm down," Bonham started, "or I might have to break your bones. Hahahahaha!"

"Dammit, I said put me down!" Grount cursed, causing Bonham to release him. Not long after, Raptor flew up to Bonham, cawing happily.

"Oh!" Bonham exclaimed as he held up his hand, allowing the hawk to perch on his fingers. "I thought that might've been you, Raptor! I see you haven't changed at all!" He then gently scratched the hawk under his chin. "Who's a good birdie, huh?"

Raptor cooed pleasantly at the affectionate touch.

"Hey," Grount said. "If you're here, Bonham, does that mean Zappa's here, too? Where is he?"

"Up there," Bonham replied as he pointed to the top of a staircase, where a very thin man with long and wavy, pale rose colored hair, wearing a purple coat over a white plaid shirt, and a Marine coat with the sleeves tied around his neck, sits on the railing...sobbing as he ate a plate of curry, which was soaked with his tears.

"...Oh, no," Grount muttered. "Lemme guess. Girl troubles, again?"

"Yep," Bonham replied. "As soon as he got here, he started proposing to every female Marine in the base, and they all turned him down."

Zappa glanced back at the two before he went back to lamenting over his broken heart.

"Sheesh," Grount muttered. "I see he hasn't changed at all."

"Don't worry about it, for now," said Bonham as he took Grount and Raptor up the stairs. "It's been a while since we last met! We should do some catching up, don't you think?"

"Well...sure, I guess," Grount muttered. "H-hey, wait a minute! Let go of me!"

However, unbeknownst to any of the Marines present...the cafeteria lady was serving to peculiar Marines.

"Here you go," she said as she held out two plates of curry. "Enjoy."

"Oh, it looks so good!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Can I have lots of carrots on mine?!" asked Carrot. "Pretty please?!"

XXX

Concurrently, out in the forest, the soldiers were out on patrol when suddenly, they found something...or rather someone: their comrades, tied to a tree, unconscious, and stripped right down to their undergarments.

"Hey! What the hell happened here?!" asked one of the soldiers.

"I dunno!" answered his partner. "We better report this to base, immediately!"

As this was happening, Brook's soul was headed back to the _Shark Submerge_...but when he got there, he gasped when he saw the Mini Merry moored next to it...and little wolf paw prints going back into the direction from whence he came.

"...Oh, dear," Brook muttered with dread. "Oh, dear, oh, dear, ohhhh, dear!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3...**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. A Hungry Front- Part 3

**A Hungry Front**

 **Part 3**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

 **Fwooo...!** Prodi blew a puff of smoke from his cigar as he looked up to an ink scribe on his wall that read "FINE-TUNED JUSTICE", while nearby, a soldier stood next to him, reporting what he had found in the forest.

"A ghost, you say?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted. "They said that it appeared in front of them, out of nowhere, and attacked them.

"Is that right?" Prodi inquired. "So you're saying that a ghost came, tied them up, and stole their uniforms?"

"Err...yes sir," the soldier answered. "I mean, no sir! Err...I mean...umm..."

Prodi growled before he stood up and got in the soldier's face.

"You moron!" he shouted. "Listen to me! Rally the troops, search inside the facilities, and patrol the perimeter of the island! Find their invasion route! GET MOVING!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" cried the soldier as he scrambled out of the room.

"Hey, you two!" Prodi called to his bodyguards. "What's going on with the Video Transponder Snails?!"

"Nothing, sir," answered the bearded bodyguard. "They're all up and running."

"Then let's head to the monitoring room!" Prodi ordered.

"Yes, sir!" his two lackeys replied as they headed towards said room.

XXX

Meanwhile, Aika, in her wolf form, panted as she ran inside the mess hall, hiding behind a few crates. She took a peek from her hiding place before she headed to a nearby glass window. There, she saw many Marines inside, eating curry and having a relatively good time with each other...and among them were Luffy and Carrot, who were just eating like everything was right with the world. In fact, Luffy had amassed quite a stack of plates, already, but he was still shoveling curry into his mouth.

"I don't believe this...!" the young D. Carrier whispered in disbelief. "How can he just sit there, eating, like nothing's wrong?!"

Meanwhile, Grount sat at the table with Zappa and Bonham while Raptor sat on his shoulder, eating a dead rat that he had found, sneaking about. It didn't seem to bother the trio in the least, however. In fact, Bonham was actually laughing about it.

"I see Raptor still loves his rodents," the Long-Armed man quipped.

"He is a hawk after all," Grount pointed out. "You know how he prefers to his hunt for his food instead of me feeding it to him." He then took a bite out of his curry, only to cry out in shock at the taste. "Dammit! Too spicy!"

"Oh, come on, Grount," Bonham said. "You'll get used to the flavor, sooner or later!" He then gave the teen a hearty, but forceful slap on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "Hahahahahaha! I see you're still a bit of a kid! You never did like spicy food, eh?"

"Screw you, jackass!" Grount barked, while Bonham and even Raptor seemed to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?! Cut it out!"

"Heh..." Zappa smirked, though he had still a melancholy expression. "He's getting about as hot as the curry...hehehehehe..."

Down below, Luffy and Carrot were enjoying their curry. In fact, the former was already eating his 17th helping.

"So good~!" he exclaimed. "I mean, it's not Sanji's curry, but it's still awesome!"

"Hey, Luffy, look!" Carrot piped up, holding a slice of carrot that was shaped like a seagull. "See? It looks like a seagull! It's so cute! You don't mind if I have yours, right?"

"Sure, go ahead," Luffy replied as he kept eating while Carrot ate the carrots from his curry. Not too far from them, however, Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard happened to see them.

"I don't believe this," Nami muttered in irritation. "They're totally exposed, and no one's even noticing!"

 **Grrrrrmmmmmmbbbggh!** Chopper's stomach began to rumble, causing him to groan.

"I'm so hungry," he mumbled, but then he, Nami, and Blizzard looked down and spotted the trays of roast beef, paella, curry, baked potatoes, kebabs, and other delectable dishes. It was enough to start their mouths watering. However, without warning, Nami was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away by none other than the lady chef of the mess hall.

"Hey, you!" she barked. "I don't remember seeing you here!"

"Uh...well...that's because I-" Nami stammered.

"Unacceptable!" the chef shouted...before she had the navigator in disguise sit down at a table. "A new captain, even if she's a pretty young woman like you, won't last a minute if you're as thin as a twig!" She then set down a heaping plate of curry for Nami to eat.

"Oh! Th-that's so nice of you!" Nami exclaimed. "But...I don't wanna impose."

"Nonsense!" the chef replied. "You eat as much as you want! I insist! After all, a girl can't survive on looks, alone! Eat up and hang in there, understand?"

"Uh...yeah," Nami nodded.

"And you, big fella!" the chef called to Chopper. "You can have some, too! A man needs his nutrients!"

"Oh! I'd love some!" Chopper piped up.

"And of course, here's some for the poochy, too!" the chef added as she set down a plate of raw beef chunks for Blizzard. "A big doggy like you needs lots of food to keep up his energy!"

Blizzard panted happily before he began to lick the chef's face, causing her to laugh and pet his head.

"Good boy," she praised. "Eat hearty, now!"

"Thank you, miss," Nami smiled before she, Chopper, and Blizzard began to dig in.

"Delicious~!" they all exclaimed, happily. However, none of them noticed that Aika was watching them through the window...with tears forming in her eyes.

"...It can't be..." she whispered. "They're acting all chummy with them." She then began to sniffle. "I...I can't believe it...! This whole time...they've been Marines and they never told me!" She then gritted her teeth as she slid down to the floor, curling up into a ball. "My own family...lied to me...!"

On that, she began to cry her little eyes out.

XXX

Concurrently, in the monitoring room, Prodi and his bodyguards had arrived.

"Find anything, yet?" he asked.

"No sir," said a soldier, looking up at the monitors. "So far, no sign of the intruders or how they got in."

"I want them found! NOW!" shouted Prodi. "No matter what, I will not let these criminals escape!"

XXX

Outside, in the forest, Brook, whose soul was now back in his body and was wearing a Marine uniform, as well, hiding behind a tree to avoid getting found.

"This isn't good...!" he whispered. "I must find Young Miss Aika and get her back to the _Sunny_ , at once, or who knows what trouble she'll get herself into!" He then peeked around a corner and, once he was certain the coast was clear, dashed to hide behind another tree before he could get spotted. "I just don't understand why the child would follow us here! I'm certain she knows by now that this is a Marine base! I can only pray that I'm not too late!"

XXX

Back in the mess hall, Luffy was still scarfing down curry while Carrot ate the...well, carrots. However, she soon spotted Nami, Chopper, and Bilzzard eating nearby, causing her to gasp, excitedly.

"Hey, look!" she chirped. "It's Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard! Hey, guys! Nami! Chopper! Blizzard!"

"PFFFFFFFFT!" In their shock, Nami, Chopper, and Blizzard ended up spitting out their food, then turned to shush the naive Rabbit Mink, but alas, Carrot did not understand.

"Hey, guys!" she called, again.

"Come over and eat with us!" Luffy called, as well.

"Come on, Nami~!" Carrot exclaimed.

"Hmm?!" Zappa questioned, his eyes suddenly going wide. "Did somebody say 'Nami'?!" He then turned around, looking down to the lower floor. "Where?! Where is she?!"

"Come on!" Carrot called. "Come and eat with us, Nami!"

"Carrot, be quiet!" Nami shushed. "Don't call my name! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

Zappa gasped as his eye fell upon the irritated navigator in disguise.

"Do my eyes deceive me?!" he questioned before he gulped nervously. "Why is she here, of all places?!" He then got a determined expression. "No matter...this is a once-in-lifetime chance! I can't waste it!"

"Hmm?" Bonham hummed, inquisitively. "What's wrong with you, Zappa?"

"Geppou...!" Zappa said as he "kicked" the air, sending himself flying towards Nami, who gasped in surprise as the force almost blew her hat and coat off, while Chopper and Blizzard gaped in shock.

"W-who are you?!" Nami asked. "What do you want?!"

"...You are," Zappa began as he whispered in Nami's ear, "Miss Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates, am I wrong?"

"Eh?!" Nami questioned.

 _"Oh, crap!"_ Blizzard cursed.

"Uh...no, no!" Nami replied. "You've got it all wrong! I'm a new captain, here! My name is...err...Mina? Yeah, that's it! Mina!"

"You can't fool me," Zappa whispered in her ear. "I'd know your face anywhere."

"Not good!" Chopper whispered. "Nami's been exposed!"

Zappa snickered as he reached into his shirt...and pulled out Nami's wanted poster.

"I've been watching you..." he murmured...before he revealed his face with hearts in his eyes. "I've been looking at your poster, every night and day!" He then began to smooch the poster, much to the trio's disgust.

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"Whoa, what's with this guy?!" Chopper asked.

 _"Oh, great,"_ Blizzard bemoaned. _"ANOTHER Sanji."_

"Who cares that we are a Marine and a pirate?!" Zappa asked as he knelt before Nami. "Come away with me and we shall get married!"

"WHAT?!" Chopper and Blizzard questioned.

"I beg your pardon?!" Nami asked. "I'm already engaged, thank you!"

"W...what?" Zappa stammered, his eyes returning to normal. "Engaged?! B-but to whom?!"

"To me."

Zappa turned around...only to meet the glaring face of Luffy, who reeled back his fist and **WHABAM!** He socked Zappa right in the face, knocking out several teeth before he collapsed to the floor...and yet, nobody seemed to protest. In fact, some of the women in the mess hall applauded the act!

"Yeah, baby!" called one of the girls.

"Thanks for taking care of that creep!" exclaimed another.

Nami sighed as she got up and headed outside, holding her head.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"My head's spinning a little," Nami said. "That creep kinda stressed me out...I need some air."

With that, she walked out while Luffy went back to eat with Carrot. Once she was outside, Nami sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Good grief," she whispered. "This plan is getting more complicated than I thought."

Just then, she heard sniffling nearby, causing her to gasp silently before she looked to her right...and she saw Aika, curled up on the floor, still crying.

"Aika?" Nami asked in concern, causing Aika to gasp. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were still on the Sunny!"

Aika only whimpered before she began to back away, but Nami only approached her, slowly.

"Aika, what's wrong with you?" Nami asked. "You're shaking! Are you okay?!" She then opened her arms. "Come here, let Big Sis hold you-"

"N-no! No!" Aika cried as she started to back up even more. "Get away from me!"

"What?!" Nami questioned. "Aika, what are you saying?!"

"You...you can't fool anymore!" Aika shouted. "I'm on to you!"

XXX

Back in the mess hall, Blizzard gasped as he looked outside.

"What's up, Blizzard?" Chopper asked.

 _"Something's wrong,"_ Blizzard answered before he looked back. "Hey! Luffy!"

Unfortunately, Luffy didn't seem to be listening, for he was busy carrying a whole pot of curry back to the table where he and Carrot were sitting.

"Whoa! It's kinda heavy!" Luffy said, his arm coiled around the pot. "Man, this curry is some really good stuff, huh?"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the Marines questioned, angrily.

"That idiot...!" Blizzard hissed. "Is he insane?! Now he's sure to get caught!"

XXX

Back in the monitoring room, Prodi was pacing back and forth, his patience wearing thin.

"Dammit...where are they?!" he questioned.

"Hey, look!" said one of the Marines. "I think there's a fight going on in the mess hall!"

"What?!" Prodi asked before he looked at the camera monitor. "What's going on in there?"

The Video Transponder Snail in the mess hall blinked...getting a shot at the top of Luffy's head while he was eating with Carrot.

"What?!" Prodi gasped. "I don't recognize him! Hey, enhance the image!"

The image zoomed in...revealing Luffy's smiling face, causing the Vice-Admiral to gasp in shock.

"I don't believe it...!" he gasped. "It's Garp's grandson!"

He then slammed his fist on a red button, causing an alarm to blare throughout the base.

XXX

"Oh, no...!" Nami whispered in horror. "We've been found out!"

"I KNEW IT!" Aika shouted. "YOU RATTED ME OUT! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE THEM SEND ME TO MARINE HEADQUARTERS SO THEY CAN KILL ME!"

"No, Aika!" Nami cried. "Let me explain-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aika cried before she raised her paw and roughly graze the navigator's wrist, causing her to cry out in pain while the distraught wolf girl turned and ran out.

"AGH!" Nami cried in pain before she looked at her wrist, where the claw marks had ripped through the fabric and punctured the skin. The navigator could only gasp in shock and confusion, but then she gasped and looked back to the mess hall. "Luffy...!"

XXX

 **"Attention to all soldiers around the base!"** Prodi called from the monitoring room via a Transponder Snail intercom. **"We have found the intruder: he is none other than...STRAW HAT LUFFY!"**

XXX

"Drat!" Brook cried as he hid behind another tree, trying to avoid the charging Marines. "They've been exposed!"

XXX

In the mess hall, the Marines gasped before they turned to look at Luffy, who was nonchalantly eating curry, while Grount, Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor gasped.

"Did he say Straw Hat Luffy?!" Grount asked before he looked down below the rail. "Is that him, right there?!"

 _"Luffy, we gotta get outta here!"_ Blizzard called.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "How come?"

Before the wolf-dog could answer him, the group suddenly found themselves surrounded.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion. "Hey, what's going on?"

 _"We've been found out, that's what's going on!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"Luffy, Carrot, we need to go!"_

"Aww, already?" Carrot pouted.

At the upper floor, Grount stared down at Luffy with determined eyes.

"So...that's the infamous Straw Hat Luffy, eh?" he asked. "Hmph! He looks like an idiot to me..." He then grinned. "Kicking this guy's ass is gonna be a cinch."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	4. The Implacable Three- Part 1

**Ch. 2- The Implacable Three  
Part 1**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

When we last left our heroes, Luff and the Sanji Retrieval Team were on course to Whole Cake Island in an effort to take Sanji back from the clutches of Big Mom. However, they have run into a serious food shortage, due to Aika not knowing how to ration the supply. The group sneaks into a Marine base, from which they plan to steal food, but they are soon surrounded by soldiers, among them being three rookies who are looking to subdue the pirates, and rookie Captain "All-Hunt" Grount has Luffy in his sights. To make matters worse, Aika has followed the group onto the island and has led herself to believe that her adopted family are Marines.

Now, Luffy, Blizzard, and Carrot stood in the mess hall, surrounded by angry Marines with seemingly no way out. However, Luffy just nonchalantly kept eating his curry.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Don't you see the situation we're in?! This isn't the time to be stuffing your face! We gotta go!"_

"Straw Hat Luffy," Grount began, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"No, let me do it," said Bonham.

"...The Straw Hat Pirates' captain," Zappa said before he grinned. "If I can do away with him...Miss Nami will be mine for the taking!"

(A/N: Fat chance, you Sanji wannabe!)

 _'I don't care much for him,'_ thought Raptor as he glared at a certain wolf-dog. _'I'm really gunning for White Wolf, there.'_

"Luffy," Carrot began, "what are we gonna do? They have us surrounded and they know who we are!"

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do'?" asked Luffy. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Run away?" Carrot inquired.

 _"Thank you!"_ Blizzard exclaimed. _"Now you're getting the right idea!"_

"That's right!" Luffy answered. "We gotta eat some more!"

 _"...I give up,"_ Blizzard muttered while the naive Luffy and Carrot jumped from their table and headed over to the curry, much to the surprise of the surrounding Marines.

"Come on, Carrot, eat up!" Luffy exclaimed before he took the ladle and began to pour the curry into his mouth.

"Oh, okay!" Carrot replied before she scooped some curry out, as well. "I'll have some, too!" With that, she soon copied Luffy's actions, to Blizzard's growing ire and the Marines' shock.

"Hey! Quit eating all of that!" shouted one of the soldiers, but the Straw Hat Captain and the Rabbit Mink just ignored them.

"Let's take the whole pot!" Luffy suggested, coiling his rubbery arm around the pot and lifting it up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Carrot answered. "Then we'll have food to eat!"

"But then there will be nothing for us to eat!" shouted Bonham.

"I just love girls who know what they want!" declared Zappa as he looked at Carrot with hearts in his eyes.

"Hmph!" Grount scoffed. "This dumb-ass is worth 500 million? What a joke! Let's go, Raptor!"

 **KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW~!** Raptor cawed as Grount lunged at Luffy, who gasped as he noticed him.

"I'll be taking your head, now," Grount started as he whipped out two daggers, "STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

Luffy sneered before he grabbed the ladle and **CLANG!** He blocked Grount's blades with said object, using it as if it were a sword, and after about 3 seconds, he effortlessly pushed the young Marine Captain back.

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" Luffy asked. "Go bother somebody else!"

"We don't have curry for the likes of you pirate scumbags for you to eat!" Grount argued.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside, while the Marines were moving towards the base and scoping for intruders, Nami and Chopper were hiding behind a tree, the latter wrapping bandages around the former's wrist.

"So you're saying that Aika attacked you?" Chopper asked. "But why?"

"It's our fault," Nami answered. "We should've explained the plan to her before we left. Now she thinks we betrayed her."

"Well, what should we do?" asked Chopper. "What about our food supply? And Luffy, Blizzard, and Carrot?"

"Luffy, Blizzard, and Carrot are more than capable of handling themselves," Nami answered. "For now, let's focus on finding Aika and setting her straight. Poor thing...I can't imagine how terrified she must be right now, running around in a place full of Marines...especially after what happened to her."

"Yeah," Chopper nodded. "I hope she's okay."

"Psst! Miss Nami! Mister Chopper!"

The navigator and doctor looked up to see Brook waving them over.

"Brook!" Nami whispered as she ran over to him. "Hey, did you see-"

"Young Miss Aika?" Brook asked. "I'm afraid I did. In fact, I saw her run in there." He the pointed to the food storage house...and the door was open, just a crack.

"Huh...that's actually where we were going," Chopper mused.

"Let's hurry and catch up to Aika!" Nami exclaimed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...**

* * *

I know I took a long time with this, and I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry it's short, but this is the best I could do.

Review, please!


	5. The Implacable Three- Part 2

**The Implacable Three**

 **Part 2**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

Back in the mess hall, Luffy and Grount were still doing battle, the former using the ladle as a type of sword and the curry pot as a shield, and needless to say, Nami was right when she said that Luffy was able to hold his own against Grount just fine. In fact, he thrust the ladle right into Grount's face, causing him to cry out in surprise before he fell back on the floor. Meanwhile, Blizzard growled as he tried fight off Raptor, who screeched as he darted around him in the air, trying to rake his Haki-imbued talons down his back. However, the wolf-dog proved to be a bit quicker on his paws, for reared up his back legs and gave a forceful kick, sending the hawk flying into the wall.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed before he ladled another scoop of curry and poured it in his mouth, while Grount growled in frustration as he wiped his face. Then, Bonham stood before him.

"You're pathetic, Grount," said Bonham. "Just stay outta my way and let me handle it!" Then, he began to flex his muscles. "Breath Qigong- First Step! Reinforcing! Rrrrrgh... _ADIOS_!"

" _Adios_?" Luffy repeated. "Who's he sayin' goodbye to?"

Then, Bonham's muscles grew at least twice their size!

 _"Oh, crap,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"I think we're in trouble."_

"SHIGAN!" Bonham exclaimed as he shot his finger at Luffy, Carrot, and Blizzard, who all yelped as they dodged out of the way, causing Bonham to stab a hole into the curry pot.

 _"Are you serious?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"More of this Six Powers shit?! They already gave us this crap back with those Neo Marines AND with Auguste!"_

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Bonham. "You guys sure are fast on your feet!" He then turned and faced them with his fingers at the ready. "Shigan...YELLOW LOTUS!" He then began to try and stab the trio in a rapid-fire motion, but they were still too fast for him, and the only thing he ended up hitting was the furniture and walls. "Flying Shigan...STING!" Using just one finger, he attempted to stab Luffy multiple times, but it was only thanks to Luffy's Armaments Haki that he managed to dodge without getting hit. Even Blizzard seemed to yawn in boredom.

 _"Come on, is this the best you can do?"_ Blizzard asked.

By now, Luffy had managed to get away from Bonham, who was growing frustrated with him by now and leapt up into the air.

"RANKYAKU!" he shouted as he kicked his leg, which sent an air-compressed slash at the trio, but they just kept dodging, and all that Bonham was doing was destroying the mess hall even further.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he began to run to the exit. "All this dodging is making me hungry, all over again!"

 _"Quit your bellyaching and let's get outta here!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Hey, Luffy, Blizzard!" Carrot piped up. "Are you two okay?!"

"Yeah, we're fine," Luffy answered. "Let's just hurry and catch up to Nami and Chopper!"

Before Carrot could answer, Bonham suddenly appeared before the group in a flash.

"Is running all you damned pirates ever do?!" Blizzard questioned.

 _"Yeah, pretty much!"_ Blizzard replied as he stepped forward, imbuing his fangs with Haki. _"Now Iron..."_

"Tekkai!" Bonham exclaimed as he hardened his body...even though that never works against those with Haki.

 _"TWISTER FANG!"_ Blizzard shouted as he began to spin like a top, slamming into Bonham and sending him crashing into the wall. _"That's one down."_

"Good job, buddy," Luffy praised as he and Carrot ran out. "Now let's go find some more food!"

"Yeah!" cheered Carrot.

 _"IS FOOD ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?!"_ Blizzard questioned as he followed them. However, as they kept running, they unknowingly ran passed Zappa...who stopped right in front of Carrot and held up a bushel of her namesake vegetables like they were a bouquet of flowers.

"Ooh! Carrots!" Carrot chirped.

"These are for you," Zappa said. "A present for a lovely and cute little bunny like you."

"Huh?" Carrot muttered in confusion. "What'd you say?"

"Tell me...what is your name?" asked Zappa.

"Oh! My name is Carrot!" exclaimed Carrot as she cheerily gave the Marine salute.

"Oh, my!" Zappa exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks. "Ms. Carrot...such a lovely name!" He then handed Carrot the bouquet of...well, carrots. "Here...for you, my darling!"

"Really?!" Carrot asked. "Yay! Garchu~!" She then proceeded to jump on Zappa while she she affectionately nibbled on his ear, causing him to gasp amorously as he fell to the floor with hearts in his eyes. "G-G-G-G...Garchu~! Haa...so this is what happiness must feel like!"

"Hey, Carrot, come on!" Luffy called. "We gotta catch up with Nami and Chopper!"

 _"Get your cottontail movin'!"_ Blizzard added.

"Right! I'm coming!" Carrot said as she took the carrots from Zappa and ran after the two Straw Hats. However...Zappa didn't seem to take that very well, for he stood up and seethed angrily.

"It's bad enough he steals Ms. Nami from me," he started, "and now he goes and steals Ms. Carrot, as well?! ...That's it...once I cut off Straw Hat's head...I'll take both Ms. Nami AND Ms. Carrot!" He then drew his swords and jumped over the trio, landing in front of Luffy. However, none of them didn't seem very worried about it. Luffy simply activated his Armaments Haki and blocked Zappa's swords.

"Ms. Nami! Ms. Carrot!" Zappa shouted. "BOTH OF THEM WILL BE MINE!"

"Will you shut up?!" Luffy questioned. "You're such a pain in the balls! I just wanna eat in peace!" He then pushed Zappa back with no effort at all. The two glared at each other, and just as the lovestruck Marine was about to go for Luffy, once again, Carrot suddenly stabbed him with her claws and sent a bolt of Electro through his body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Sorry," said Carrot. "You were so nice to me, especially since you gave me my favorite snack and all."

Before long, Zappa collapsed...although he still had hearts in his eyes.

 _"Man, this guy is hopeless,"_ Blizzard said. _"He really is a Sanji-wannabe."_

"Thanks for your help, Carrot," Luffy smiled.

"No problem!" Carrot smiled back.

"Mister Luffy~!"

The trio looked up to see Brook, or rather, his spirit flying up to them.

"Thank goodness I found you!" Brook exclaimed.

"EEK!" Carrot shrieked. "A GHOST!"

"Oh, so sorry, Ms. Carrot," Brook apologized. "Didn't mean to startle you. Oh, by the way, may I see your-"

"Hey, Brook!" Luffy said. "Where are Nami and Chopper?"

"Ah, yes!" Brook answered. "They're in a food storage house not far from here, but Mister Luffy, listen! Something terrible has happened!"

"Terrible?" Luffy repeated.

"It's Young Miss Aika!" Brook exclaimed. "Somehow, she managed to get to this island!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Is she insane?! This place is crawling with Marines! Why would she come here?! Where is she now?!"

"She's inside the storage room," Brook answered. "Something strange is happening to her. For some reason, she scratched Nami, and now she's convinced that we're trying to capture her!"

 _"...Oh, no,"_ Blizzard muttered as he looked over at Luffy, who looked back at him with a face full of worry.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Carrot, also worried and a bit confused. "Is Aika okay?"

"...Let's hurry," Luffy said.

XXX

In the storage room, Nami and Chopper had found Aika, who had forced herself into a corner, staring up at them with frightened eyes, bared teeth, and bristled fur. She growled at them,

"Aika...come on now," Nami said, softly. "Just calm down, sweetie."

"G-get back...!" Aika warned. "Stay away from me! Stay away or else!"

"Aika, it's us," Chopper said. "Nami and Chopper...we're your family, remember?"

"SHUT UP!" Aika barked. "You're not my family...you're a bunch of liars! You all lied to me! You Marines...you Marines are all the same! You're liars, liars, LIARS!"

"Aika, we're not Marines!" Nami argued. "Please, just listen to us-"

"NO!" Aika shouted. "I won't listen to ANYTHING you say!" She then screwed her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears from falling. "You Marines...you're all monsters...! You're always trying to take my happiness away from me!" She then glared up at Nami and Chopper...who gasped as they saw her eyes turn a deep, bloody red. "...I won't let you...I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME~!"

On that, she lunged for Nami, who screamed as she tried to shield herself from the wolf girl's fangs and claws.

XXX

Luffy, Blizzard, and Carrot panted as they kept running through the halls, following after Brook. However, as they ran, they were being pursued by Grount, Raptor, and Bonham.

"That bastard!" Grount cursed. "How dare he humiliate me?!"

"Get outta my way, Grount!" shouted Bonham. "I'm beating 'em up, first!"

 **SKREEEEEEEEEE~!** Raptor screeched as he flew after his comrades.

"Ms. Carrot~!" Zappa called as he ran in from behind.

"Shut up, Bonham!" Grount spat. "I'm gonna kick Straw Hat's ass!"

"What was that?!" Bonham questioned.

"Ms. Carrot!" called Zappa. "Please electrify me more! Please! Please~!"

 _'Oh, no, not this again,'_ thought Raptor.

As Luffy, Blizzard, and Carrot kept running, they ran into some more lower-ranking Marine soldiers on the way, but again, it was nothing they couldn't handle. A Jet Gatling here, a Scissor Claw move there, and leaving a few for Carrot to take care of with her Electro, and they were soon dealt with in a moment's notice.

"Quickly! Over here!" Brook called as he flew through a wall...which Luffy and Carrot promptly crashed into while Blizzard was smart enough to hit the brakes.

 _"What the hell are you two doing?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Oh, terribly sorry!" Brook apologized as he appeared through the wall. "I forgot that I'm the only one who can go through walls! How boneheaded of me! Yohohoho!"

"Brook, as funny as that was, this is not the time for jokes!" Luffy exclaimed. "I have to hurry and get to Aika before something bad happens!"

"Not so fast!"

The trio turned to see Grount, Raptor, and Bonham.

"Heh!" Grount smirked. "What an idiot you are, Straw Hat. You're literally trapped like a rat!"

"You may be one of the most feared pirates of the Worst Generation," Bonham began, "but you sure can be stupid when it counts, can't you? Kinda like you, eh, Grount?"

"Yeah, like me-" Grount answered before he caught himself. "H-hey, wait a minute! Are you calling me a dumb-ass?!"

"Of course not!" Bonham replied. "Of course, I won't deny it either!"

 _"Let me at that rabbit girl,"_ said Raptor...licking his beak in a hungry manner. _"I just love to eat rabbit meat."_

"...Suddenly, I'm nervous," Carrot said with her ears drooping, just as Zappa appeared.

"Ms. Carrot!" Zappa exclaimed. "Give me more of that Garchu!"

 _"Luffy, what are we gonna do?"_ Blizzard whispered. _"We don't have time to fight these guys."_

"...Hey, Brook," Luffy said. "You said that the food storage is through this wall, right?"

"Well, yes, but-" Brook started before he realized what Luffy was planning. "Oh, my."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blizzard cried as he backed up. "Lemme back up a bit!"

Suddenly, **KABLAM!** Luffy, using his Haki-imbued fist, punched a hole into the wall, creating a new escape route!

"Let's go!" Luffy called as he, Blizzard, and Carrot jumped down to the ground and ran to the food storage house.

"Dammit!" cursed Grount. "They're getting away!"

XXX

Luffy grunted as he forced the door open...and when he did, he gasped at what he saw, as did Blizzard, Brook (who was back in his body), and Carrot, for there, in front of them, were Nami and Chopper...who were backing away from Aika, who growled savagely with her burning red eyes glaring at them.

"Good lord!" Brook exclaimed. "What is going on?!"

 _"Oh, no...!"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Not again! Why does she keep doing this?!"_

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed as she finally noticed her captain/fiance.

"Luffy, stay back!" Chopper cried. "Aika's gone bonkers!"

But Luffy just stood there, completely unafraid, and upon picking up her brother's scent, Aika turned and faced him.

"Luffy, careful!" Carrot cried.

"Don't worry, I got this," Luffy said as he approached Aika, who continued to growl at him, her fur bristling and her eyes flashing a dangerous glow. Then, Luffy reached down, as if to pet her...but she only bit his wrist, causing him to flinch slightly, but he remained undaunted.

"Luffy...!" Nami whispered in surprise.

"Come on, Aika," Luffy said. "Just calm down...you just need to calm down, that's all!"

Aika just snarled as she bit deeper into Luffy's wrist, drawing more blood as she did...but before too long, her eyes regained their normal color before they rolled into the back of her skull and she collapsed in her brother's arms.

"Phew...!" Luffy sighed in relief as he gently held her.

"Luffy, are you okay?!" Chopper questioned.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Hopefully, Aika will be okay, too...what happened, though? Why is she even here?"

"It's our fault," Nami replied. "We thought she'd be still be sleeping by the time we got back...so we never bothered to tell her about our plan. Now she thinks that we betrayed her, all because she saw us in our disguises."

"...Damn," Luffy cursed. "Don't worry...we'll set her straight when she wakes up. For now, let's just work on getting as much as food as we can and then am-scray."

"Right," the group nodded, but before they could, four familiar figures soon stepped in.

"Straw Hat Luffy!"

Everyone turned to see Grount, Bonham, Raptor, and Zappa, all of them wearing cocky grins on their faces.

"...I recognize your enormous appetite," Grount began, "and how fast you can run away." He then smirked as he drew his two daggers. "Now...I demand that you fight me!"

Luffy only glared back at Grount in irritation while the others seemed worried.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3...**

* * *

Yeah, I know, I took a long time with this one, but a lot of stuff happened in my life and I kinda did some cleaning up of my stories.

So, yeah, review please.


	6. The Implacable Three- Part 3

**Ch. 2- The Implacable Three  
Part 3**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

The Sanji Retrieval Team glared at the three Marines and hawk that had cornered them. Grount smirked, holding his daggers with an almost bloodthirsty grin while Raptor sat perched on his shoulder. Behind them were Bonham and Zappa, the latter wearing a rather devious grin on his face as he leered at Nami and Carrot...the two girls inwardly swearing that the love-struck Marine was undressing them with his eyes.

"It seems we are trapped," Brook noted.

"Hold her," Luffy said as he handed the unconscious to Nami, who took her into her arms.

"Straw Hat Luffy," Grount said. "I'm afraid there isn't any food for the likes of you pirates here." On that, he threw his daggers at Chopper and Carrot, who gasped as they ducked to avoid them. The blades ended up hitting a crate behind them, from which flour seeped out through the cracks that had formed. Soon, the Marine rookies began to charge, with Bonham and Zappa attempting to go at Luffy, first, but the Straw Hat Captain only smirked before he easily punched the two away. Raptor, in the meantime, screeched as he flew after Blizzard, who growled as he attempted to bite at him, but the bird of prey easily flew out of the way before he swooped down at the wolf-dog, his Haki-imbued talons outstretched. With lightning speed, he raked them across Blizzard's back, causing him to yowl in pain and surprise, but nonetheless, he growled back at Raptor, who smirked at him as he flew overhead.

 _"What's wrong, White Wolf?"_ asked Raptor. _"Too big and bulky to keep up with me? That's the problem with you wolves. Depend too much on the ground. As for us birds, we can go almost anywhere. Even gravity can't hold us down!"_

 _"Well, you know what they say!"_ Blizzard replied. _"What goes up, must come down!"_

On that, he began to chase after Raptor, who screeched as he flew up higher, but the wolf-dog began to jump on crates and sacks in order to gain extra height. Then, imbuing his paws with Haki, he jumped at the hawk and slammed him into a wall.

 _"Rrgh!"_ Raptor grunted before he began to pull himself out. "I'm not...done yet...!"

 _"Really?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You seem done to me, birdbrain!"_

 _'Seriously, though,'_ he thought. _'All the fights in these kind of arcs are WAY too easy.'_

(A/N: BOOM goes the fourth wall! XD)

Meanwhile, Bonham groaned as he got up from the floor, but just as he was about to regain his equilibrium...

"Kung Fu Point!"

The Long-Armed Marine looked up and saw Chopper, in Kung Fu Point, spinning down towards him with hooves ready to punch. However, he only grinned before his body took on a familiar shine.

"Tekkai!" he exclaimed as soon as Chopper struck with multiple punches, but unfortunately, they had no effect.

"Uh...uh-oh," Chopper muttered. "I think I'm in trouble, now."

"So," Bonham began, "looks like you have the power to transform, too, eh?" He then began to take in deep breaths...before his body shrank, becoming less round and more scrawny with a well-built physique. "Breath Qigong- Second Step! Reducing! Gracias!"

"What's this?!" Chopper questioned.

"When I'm like this," Bonham said, "I'm unstoppable!"

On that, he suddenly vanished, and Chopper gasped as he could barely see the Long-Armed Marine jumping back and forth between the walls, and before the reindeer could fully grasp what was happening, he suddenly got punched in the face!

 _"Chopper!"_ Blizzard cried.

 _"Don't look away!"_ Raptor shouted as he swooped down on the wolf-dog again, stabbing his Haki-imbued beak into Blizzard's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain, but he grabbed him with his fangs and quickly threw him away. As for Chopper, he was still getting mercilessly pummeled by Bonham, who laughed as he knocked him down to the ground.

"You can't see me, can you?!" asked Bonham.

"I don't need to see you," Chopper answered. "GUARD POINT!" On that, he transformed into his Guard Point form, causing Bonham to end up bouncing right off the giant ball of fur. "Those weak attacks won't work against my Guard Point!"

"Is that so?" asked Bonham. "I guess I'll just have to break it apart by force!" On that, he turned into his Adios form and made an open clam-shape with his hands, his fingers pointed at Chopper. "Ten Finger SHIGAN!" On that, he struck Chopper, who cried out in surprise as he was sent flying into the wall behind him. At first, Bonham grinned, thinking he had won...but when the dust cleared, he gasped upon seeing that Chopper was now in his Heavy Point form, completely unharmed.

"Heavy Point!" Chopper exclaimed.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Bonham questioned.

"...A monster," Chopper answered, proudly before he charged at his foe. "HEAVY GONG!"

"Tekkai...STRONG!" Bonham shouted as he hardened his body once more...but it wasn't strong enough, for Chopper punched him right in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and send him crashing into a some crates.

"Heh!" Chopper smirked. "I'm second to none when it comes to transformation!"

As Chopper turned to walk away, Bonham suddenly leapt out at him from behind, apparently not done yet.

"Damn you, you little raccoon dog!" he roared as he prepared to strike at the Straw Hat doctor, but before he could, all time suddenly seemed to slow down as Brook walked by him...with his sword unsheathed.

"Huh?" Bonham muttered.

"Sorry," Brook said, "but I'm afraid I already cut you."

On that, he sheathed his sword...and Bonham cried out in pain as a large gash appeared on his left side...and soon after, he collapsed on the floor.

"Thanks, Brook!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yohohohoo!" Brook chortled. "But of course!"

 _"Way to go, you two!"_ Blizzard praised, having Raptor pinned to the floor under his paw.

"Come on, guys!" Luffy called as he grabbed some bags of food. "Let's beat it!"

But before they could escape...

"Love Slashing!"

Luffy, Nami, and Carrot all cried out in surprise as they dodged and air-based slash, and then turned to see that it was made by Zappa, who glared at them furiously.

"Straw Hat," Zappa hissed. "I can't let you go that easily." Hearts then formed in his eyes, once more. "Nor can I let go of Miss Nami and Miss Carrot's hearts!"

"Oh, god, not this creep again!" Nami bemoaned.

"I'll take care of him!" Carrot answered as she jumped at Zappa and struck him with her Electro claw, causing him to scream in pain before he collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Carrot," Nami smiled.

"No problem!" the Rabbit Mink replied...but then, Zappa stood right back up again! "Eh?!"

"Heehee~!" Zappa giggled in a perverted manner. "I love both the beautiful Miss Nami and the brave Miss Carrot!"

Hearing that caused Carrot to shiver, disturbed by his personality, before she ran to join Nami's side.

"Miss Nami! Miss Carrot!" Zappa exclaimed as he knelt before them. "Come away with me and be my wives! You can deny it all you wish, I know that our love is true! We will all happily ever after and-"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Nami shouted, causing all eyes to fall on her...and when Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard saw that icy glare in her eyes, they knew that trouble was afoot. Even Grount, Bonham, and Raptor seemed stricken with unease. The only one who didn't seem to know what was going on was Carrot, who blinked innocently.

"Eh?" Zappa muttered.

"Hold Aika for me, Carrot," Nami said as she handed Aika to Carrot, who took her into her arms. "Luffy, stay out of this!"

"Yes, babe," Luffy squeaked as the navigator stomped toward Zappa, who gulped as he began to back away.

"Now listen here, you scrawny little rat bastard!" Nami shouted as she got up in Zappa's face. "If there is one thing more than anything else, it's men like you! Men who try force themselves on women and won't taken no for an answer! Men who think they know what girls like when they clearly don't! Well let me make one thing clear! No women would ever be STUPID enough to actually get with something like you! Not even if you were the last man on earth!"

Zappa gasped at this.

"If you really want a girl to like you," Nami began, "you should get to know her first INSTEAD of just randomly throwing herself at her, because that is the biggest turn-off I have EVER known! There's only one man I love, and that is my captain, Luffy!"

"...Why would you ever love someone like him?" asked Zappa. "I mean...look at him! He's so...so-"

"He's so what?!" Nami questioned. "Idiotic?! Slow-minded?! Has the attention span of a monkey?!"

"Kinda hurtful," Luffy spoke.

"But I don't care!" Nami shouted. "I don't care if Luffy's an idiot! So he's a few eggs short of a dozen, so what?! He's brave, kind, loyal, and so much more! He's a better man than you'll ever be!" She then looked back at Luffy with a smile on her face. "He's the man who will make my dream come true...just like how I'm the woman who will make his dream come true."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Love you, too, Nami!"

"...So...is that final?" asked Zappa.

"Yes. It. Is," Nami replied as she turned and walked away.

"...Fine," Zappa growled as he drew his swords...which suddenly grew ablaze. "If you won't accept my love, Miss Nami..." He then lunged for her. "THEN YOU CAN DIE~!"

"NAMI, LOOK OUT!" Luffy cried, but Nami just kept walking with her eyes closed.

"BURNING BLOW~!" Zappa roared as he threw a fiery tornado at Nami...who snapper head back at him before she swung her Haki-imbued New Sorcery Clima-Tact at the inferno, which was sent flying up to the ceiling.

"...You make me sick," the navigator hissed. "Go to hell."

Zappa gasped...his heart shattering like glass before he collapsed on the ground.

"Damn...!" Luffy cursed. "Nami's savage...!" He then grinned. "God, I love her!"

 _"Uh...Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" Luffy asked.

 _"Look,"_ Blizzard answered as he pointed upward...showing a giant vat of water which was slowly tipping over, due to Nami unknowingly knocking it down from below.

"Ohhh, dear...!" Brook muttered with dread.

"What is that?!" Carrot questioned.

"Uh...I think those Marines might've set that up for us Devil Fruit users!" Chopper answered.

"...Yeah...that's my fault," Nami admitted. "I take full blame for that."

XXX

Outside... **BLOOSH!** The doors to the storage room suddenly burst open as a giant wave of water suddenly flushed everyone out. Thankfully, it subsided, leaving everyone lying in a gigantic puddle, all soaking wet.

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted. "Everyone okay?"

 _"More or less,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Nami, how's Aika?" Luffy asked.

"Still unconscious," Nami said. "She's still breathing, though!"

"That's good," Luffy answered. "Let's get outta here!"

"Right!" Brook agreed. "Let us flee, immediately!"

"Hold it, Straw Hat!" Grount shouted as he stood before the Straw Hats.

"Ugh, you again?" Luffy groaned. "Can't you go bother someone else?! Seriously!"

"My name is 'All-Hunt' Grount!" Grount declared. "You better remember it! Sorry to say this, but your journey ends here, and do you know why?!"

"Uh...no, not really," Luffy replied. "Why?"

"Because, you dolt," Grount started as he charged at Luffy, "I've never lost to anybody!"

On that, he threw a punch at Luffy, who smirked as he easily blocked it with his right arm, letting his thrill for battle beginning to show. Soon, the two began to exchange blows, both blocking each others punches and kicks. They managed to push each other back for a moment, but Luffy's smirk showed that he was growing ever confident, while Grount started to grow frustrated.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he tried to punch Luffy once more, only for the Straw Hat Captain to dodge and punch him in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. "Guh! W...what the...?!"

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked. "You had enough, yet?"

"What is this...?!" Grount asked. "His punch...it's stronger than it was before!"

"Well, that's because I hadn't eaten much then," Luffy answered. "I'm fine, now!"

Grount gasped before he growled at Luffy, then rushed him once more.

"Stop screwing with me!" he shouted as he tried to throw another punch at Luffy, only for it to be evaded and for him to be punched again.

"Another thing," Luffy said. "You shouldn't let your temper get the better of you. That only makes it easier for you to lose. In a fight, you need to be more composed."

Grount panted as he lied on the ground, blood dripping from his left temple...before he seethed and stood up.

"DAMN YOU~!" he roared...the brace around his left arm beginning to steam.

"Hey, that's cool!" Luffy said. "Z had that same kind of arm, too!"

 _"Luffy, focus!"_ Blizzard shouted as Grount rushed Luffy again. Luffy tried to punch him, again, but Grount blocked it with his arm brace, then threw a right jab at the raven-haired boy, who easily side-stepped out of the way, then dodged a left jab. As he did, Luffy noticed that Grount seemed to be attacking with a bit more...ferocity than before. Almost as if he wasn't even human.

As the fight went on, Bonham grunted as he helped Zappa to his feet, while Raptor soared overhead, watching his master with worry.

"Grount!" Bonham called out as Luffy and Grount's fists clashed, the latter's brace blowing out steam before they were both pushed back from each other. Luffy only smirked at him as he rolled his shoulders, which made loud popping sounds.

"You still wanna go?" asked Luffy.

Grount smirked...before he growled and flexed his leftt arm, which caused even more steam to blow out of the vents. As he did, his growling became louder as the steam came gushing out even more, and by more, his growling turned into a loud, primal scream. Meanwhile, Raptor, Bonham, and Zappa only watched their comrade with worry.

"...Pirates...!" Grount hissed. "The Four Emperors! I'll beat every last of them!" On that, he roared as he charged at Luffy...whose eyes were shadowed by his hair before he raised his head, revealing his intense gaze.

"No you're not," he started, "because I'M gonna take down the Four Emperors!"

On that, Luffy side-stepped once more, avoiding Grount's left jab...before he punched him in the stomach once more, causing him to cough up blood before he was sent flying towards his comrades. As Grount lied on the ground...his eyes were and his mouth was agape in disbelief as he panted heavily.

"Are you all right?!" asked Zappa.

"Grount!" Bonham cried.

 _'...Unreal...!'_ thought Raptor as he stared at Luffy, who smirked as he held his fist at his side.

 _"You Marine idiots ought to know, by now,"_ Blizzard said. "Never underestimate Luffy!"

"Come on, you guys," Luffy said. "Let's scram."

"Right!" the others nodded before they ran off...while Grount still lied on the ground.

 _'I...I lost...to him...?!'_ he thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were running through the forest with their pilfered food.

"Nami! Which way is the _Shark Submerge_?" Luffy asked as he carried a bag of food in one hand and Aika in the crook of his left elbow.

"It's up ahead!" Nami replied. "Trust me!"

"Got it!" Luffy answered.

At that moment, Aika suddenly groaned as she began to open her eyes...but when she looked up and saw Luffy, she gasped as her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh, hey!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're finally awake!"

"L...L...LET GO OF ME!" Aika cried as she started to struggle out of Luffy's grasp. "LET GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"W-whoa, hey!" Luffy shouted as he tried to keep a tight hold on Aika. "Aika, stop! Calm dow-"

Without warning, Aika growled as she scratched Luffy with her claws, causing him to cry out in surprise as he covered his cheek. Thankfully, there wasn't blood. However, the group looked at Aika, who backed away from them.

"Y-you stay back!" Aika shouted. "Stay away from me or else!"

"Aika, what is wrong with you?!" Luffy questioned.

"You can't fool me!" Aika yelled...tears stinging at her eyes. "You...you all lied to me! You're not pirates! You're Marines!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Aika, we are not Marines!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Aika retorted. "WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE WEARING THOSE UNIFORMS?!"

The group gasped in shock at this.

"...You...you lied to me...!" Aika whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. "Just when I thought I had finally found my family...you do this to me...!"

"Aika, you don't understand!" Nami said. "We are not Marines! We're just in disguise!"

"Yeah, we were just trying to steal their rations," Chopper added.

"W...what...?" Aika asked, her tears still falling.

"Young Miss Aika, we didn't tell you because you were just so tired from cooking for us," Brook spoke up. "We thought that you'd still be asleep by the time we got back, so we left without saying a word. That was clearly a mistake on our part."

 _"Besides, if we really were Marines,"_ Blizzard began, _"why were we still being chased?!"_

"Aika," Luffy said as he began to take off the Marine coat on his shoulders, "why would we ever want to turn into the kind of people who ruined your life?" He then threw down the coat and stomped it into the dirt. "You know how much I hate them for what they did to you."

Aika just gaped at the others...as they too began to take off their disguises (thankfully, Nami and Carrot were still wearing their usual clothes underneath the uniforms), threw them to the ground, and also stomped on them.

"If that doesn't convince you," Nami began, "then...we'll do whatever it takes to regain your trust. We're sorry we didn't tell you about our plan...we should've considered it...but we didn't. We're sorry."

"You know we love you," Luffy said, "and...the last thing we need is for you to hate us. Please, Aika...please, forgive us."

A pause...but then, all of a sudden, Luffy was suddenly tackled to the ground, causing him to let out a cry of surprise at first, but then he laughed as he found himself holding Aika, who had her arms wrapped him in a tight embrace and a smile creasing her lips as tears fell from her eyes.

"...I love you guys, too...!" she said. "I'm sorry I didn't listen!"

Soon, the group came together into a group hug, sighing in relief.

"I don't really know what's going on," Carrot began, "but yay! Group hugs!"

 _"Thank goodness that's over,"_ Blizzard said. _"Now let's get the hell outta dodge."_

"Right!" Luffy exclaimed. "Come on, you guys! We're outta here!"

"Right!" the group shouted in agreement.

"Yeah!" Aika cheered, just as happy that this whole misunderstanding had been cleared up.

XXX

"This way, guys!" Nami called as she led the group through the forest. "The Shark Submerge is this way!"

However, as the group broke through the forest...they cried out in surprise as they were suddenly blinded by searchlights. As their eyes adjusted...they found themselves surrounded by Marines, led by Vice-Admiral Prodi.

"What's this?!" Brook questioned.

"Crap," Blizzard cursed. "We ran right into an ambush!"

"You annoying pests!" Prodi shouted. "I cannot allow you to pass through here! Have any of you ever imagined how many people are living in tears and fear from your barbaric actions?!"

"Barbaric actions?" Nami repeated.

"That's right!" Prodi answered. "Everywhere you pirates, you cause nothing but chaos and destruction! And for what?! Some idiotic and selfish dreams! Yet despite this, you seem completely blind to what you do and call it an 'adventure'!"

 _"That's a bald-faced lie and you know it!"_ Blizzard barked. _"We've never done anything to hurt anybody except our enemies, and it's normally because they hurt us first!"_

"Silence!" Prodi ordered. "As proud fighters of the Marines, we won't let you get away, scot-free! Otherwise...it'll cost me my rank!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the soldiers behind him questioned.

"All this time, you're only doing this for your own benefit, Vice-Admiral?!" asked one of them.

"That is the true meaning of Fine-Tuned Justice!" exclaimed Prodi as he brandished a bazooka. "And now, Straw Hat Pirates...prepare to meet your doom!"

"Big Brother," Aika said, worriedly, "what are we gonna do?"

"...What else?" Luffy asked with a smirk. "We fight back!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Finally finished this chapter. All that's left is chapter 3, and then I get to Whole Cake Island!

Review, please!


	7. The Devil's Fist- Part 1

**Ch. 3- The Devil's Fist  
Part 1**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

Last time, the Sanji Retrieval Team had arrived on a Marine base in hopes of stealing some extra rations for themselves, but as always, things quickly go awry. Luffy's appetite had exposed the group, and to make things worse, Aika had jumped to the conclusion that the Straw Hats were really Marines all along and tries to avoid them. Thankfully, Luffy manages to clear up the misunderstanding. Meanwhile, Grount, an overzealous and hotheaded Marine captain, tries to take Luffy on himself, but every time he challenges him, he is met with defeat.

With Grount and his comrades, Bonham, Zappa, and his pet sea falcon, Raptor defeated, our heroes attempt to make their escape, but they are soon surrounded by Vice-Admiral Prodi and his men.

"I won't let you get away so easily, Straw Hat Luffy!" exclaimed Prodi. "I don't really care about that tiny amount of food you and your crew have...but since this island is the frontline base against Big Mom, if HQ finds out that we were infiltrated by a bunch of pirates, one from the Worst Generation, no less...I'll be reassigned with my retirement at hand! If I get demoted, my pension will be cut, significantly! My well-funded retirement plan will be ruined!"

"EEEEEEEHH?!" Chopper questioned.

"Such a selfish ass," Blizzard muttered.

"He can't stop speaking frankly," Nami said. "At any rate, the Mini Merry and the Shark Submerge are right there! If we can just reach them, we're home free!"

"Quite right, Miss Nami," Brook agreed. "So, let us make haste and-"

"Wait! Look!" Aika cried as she saw Prodi aim his bazooka...somewhere off to his right.

"...Wait...where is he aiming?" Nami asked before she gasped in horror. "Wait! Don't tell me he's-"

"That's right, Cat Burglar," Prodi said before he turned and fired his bazooka, which let out a powerful blast...right at the _Mini Merry_ and the _Shark Submerge_!

"No!" Nami cried.

"Merry! Submerge!" Chopper shouted.

"...Bastard...!" Luffy hissed as he glared at Prodi, who smirked at the group.

"Surprised?" asked Prodi. "I actually used to clash with your grandfather a lot with this baby!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered in surprise. "My Grandpa?"

"That's right!" answered Prodi. "Back in the day, this bazooka was easily matched against his fists!" He then aimed the bazooka at Luffy and the others. "I fought Garp with his Haki-filled ammunition! Would you like a taste of it?"

"Big Brother...!" Aika whimpered, nervously.

"Luffy, what are we gonna do?" Blizzard whispered.

Luffy only stared at Prodi, stoically in response...and just as the Vice-Admiral began to pull the trigger, the Straw Hat Captain stretched his arms and grabbed Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook on one side, and Nami and Aika on the other. Then, as Prodi fired, there was a gigantic blast and a humongous cloud of smoke. At first, it seemed like Luffy and the others didn't make it...but then, it was revealed that they managed to avoid the shot, for Luffy jumped out on Blizzard's back while holding Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Aika while Carrot jumped out on her own, to Prodi's surprise. Soon, the Sanji Retrieval Team landed before Prodi and his platoon.

"That was way too close!" Nami exclaimed as she brought her new Sorcery Clima-Tact, just as some Marines began to charge at her. "Thunderbolt TEMPO!"

She then brought down a giant thunderbolt...but to her surprise, it had no effect on them!

"What the-?!" Nami questioned.

"HAA!" Carrot shouted as she tried to hit the Marines with her Electro attacks, hitting their shields with her fists, but that didn't work either! "What's going on?! Why isn't my Electro working?!" She then kicked another Marine that tried to slash her with his sword.

"Hahahaha!" Prodi laughed. "It's been a few hours since you infiltrated the base, you fools! Since then, we had plenty of time to take some countermeasures! All we did was enforce our shields with rubber...but doesn't it work well?"

"WACHA!"

 **WHABAM!**

Prodi looked over to see Chopper in his Kung Fu Point form, effortlessly kicking and punching away any Marines that tried to attack, and their rubber shields did nothing to stop his powerful blows!

"WACHOO~!" Chopper cried. "Shields like that won't work on me!"

"What?!" Prodi questioned.

"Nice try, pal!" Nami called. "You think thunder's my only weapon? You shouldn't underestimate me, you know! Mirage Tempo! Fata Morgana!" On that, she created four images of herself, one that looked like her as a child, one that looked rather muscular, one that looked fat, and one that looked really skinny.

"What is this?!" Prodi asked as all the Namis suddenly vanished before his eyes, then one appeared before one of his soldiers.

"Gust Sword!" the regular-looking Nami exclaimed as she hit him with her Gust Sword attack, blowing him away. However, when one Marine tried to slash her, she vanished into thin air before the skinny Nami and the fat Nami began to pummel him! Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot were working in tandem, kicking and punching away any Marines that tried to surround them. Carrot wasn't even using Electro this time, and still, she proved to be quite the formidable fighter.

"Not too bad!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Carrot answered with a cute giggle.

As for Blizzard, he easily disposed of the Marines by tossing them around like rag dolls. One howl from the might wolf-dog was all it took to send them cowering in fear.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled as he effortlessly cut the Marines down with _Soul Solid_.

As for Aika, she hid behind Luffy, who held up his Haki-imbued leg.

"Gum-Gum...HAWK WHIP!" he shouted as it went into flames, kicking any Marines in his way, much to Prodi's growing anger.

"STRAW HAAAAAAAAAAT!" he roared as he began to fire multiple shots from his bazooka at Luffy, who effortlessly dodged them while holding Aika in a fireman's carry. As the Straw Hat Captain dodged the shots, he charged right at Prodi, who kept trying to shoot at him, but he continued to miss.

XXX

Not too far away, Grount, Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor heard the commotion going on.

"Sounds like a big fight," said Bonham. "Hey, Grount! Snap out of it and get on your feet, already! We gotta move!"

Grount just sat on the ground, his legs crossed and a despondent look on his face.

"...What are you talking about?" Bonham sneered while Zappa looked back.

"Miss Nami is waiting for me," he said. "Waiting for me to kill her."

"...I'm useless," Grount said as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears from escaping. "Too weak...I'm just...too weak!"

Raptor only stared up at his master in concern, while Bonham growled.

"What did you say?!" he questioned before he picked Grount up by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell...IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He then punched the young man in the face and send him crashing into the wall of the food storage unit. "I thought you were better than this, Grount! No matter what foe was in your way, you never backed down?! Have you actually lost your will?! HUH?!"

Grount didn't answer him, which caused Bonham to scowl.

"Forget it," he muttered before he turned to Zappa. "Let's go, Zappa."

"Right," Zappa nodded before he looked over at Grount. "...Grount...Bonham has his Breath Qigong, I have my swords, Raptor has his Armaments Haki...and you? You have that left arm of yours. You shouldn't forget what Admiral Aokijij taught us."

On that, he and Bonham flew off while Grount sat on the ground and Raptor sat beside him.

"...What Admiral Aokiji taught us, huh?" asked the young Marine Captain.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...**

* * *

Review, please!


	8. The Devil's Fist- Part 2

**The Devil's Fist  
Part 2**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

"Gum-GUUUUUUM...EAGLE BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted as he struck Prodi with blazing fists, which caused the Vice-Admiral to cough up blood before he was sent flying, much to the shock of the Marines and the relief of the Straw Hats.

"Yes!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yay, Big Brother!" cheered Aika. "You did it!"

"Vice-Admiral Prodi!" cried one of the Marines as Prodi flew through the air, only for a large hand to catch him mid-fall, and it was soon revealed to be Bonham with Zappa standing alongside him.

"Those two again?" Nami asked.

 _"Come on,"_ Blizzard grumbled. _"Can't these morons just leave us alone?"_

Bonham quietly set Prodi down on the ground, then he used his Breath Qigong to enhance his muscular density, while Zappa drew his swords...then began to laugh maniacally.

"Straw Hat!" he shouted.

"This is a return match!" Bonham declared as they both roared loudly, while Luffy gently set Aika to the ground, prompting her to run over to Nami, who took her into her arms.

XXX

Meanwhile, Grount was sitting on the ground, despondently, as the sounds of battle raged on. Raptor stood beside him, nudging his arm in concern, which caused his master look up at the sky.

"...Admiral," he whispered...as an image of a certain ex-Admiral appeared in his mind, which caused him to close his eyes. "...Admiral Aokiji...!"

 _Flashback_

On an island, somewhere far away in the middle of the sea... **KABOOM!** A giant explosion suddenly burst forth...and destroyed. All signs of life on it had been completely obliterated...and who should happen to see this but Admiral Aokiji, who was on his bicycle, _Ao Chari_.

"Well, now," Aokiji said as he watched the chaos. "That's something you don't see, everyday." He then began to pedal closer, using his ice powers to make a path. "Let's take us a closer look, shall we?"

Once Aokiji arrived on the island, he saw the devastation that laid before him: buildings, houses, and even mountains reduced to nothing but rubble...and in the midst of it all...a little boy, covering himself in a brown cloak, sobbing and shivering. Aokiji just casually walked up to him and sat down on the rubble.

"So..." Aokiji said in his usual lazy tone. "I suppose you did this, didn't you, kid?"

The boy only sniffled in response while the Admiral scratched the back of his head.

"Well," he started, "I suppose you can't undo what you just did, so..."

All of a sudden, the boy screamed in pain, causing Aokiji to turn and see a a gigantic arm, covered in red fur with clawed fingertips...but the thing that seemed to stun him the most was that the arm was attached to the boy's left shoulder!

"NO!" the boy cried. "STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

"Oh, boy," Aokiji muttered as he easily dodged the swipes from the giant arm, which seemed to be moving on its own.

"HELP ME!" the boy screamed. "I DON'T WANT THIS ARM ON MY BODY! CUT IT OFF! PLEAAAAAAAAASE!"

Aokiji's eyes went wide...but then he put on his rare serious face as he held up his hand, causing the arm to be trapped in ice, unable to move. As for the boy...he just passed out, having exhausted himself from just trying to stop his monstrous limb.

XXX

Several years later, at Marine HQ...

"Admiral, wait!"

Aokiji stood before Grount, Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor, all of them void of their Marine coats and now wearing the standard soldier uniform. Also, Grount had his brace on his left arm.

"Why am I being put on standby, again?!" Grount questioned. "Why can I fight with you?!"

"Well, how can I put this?" asked Aokiji. "You're only a novice and you're just not ready yet."

"But I can even control my left arm, now!" Grount shouted. "So I-"

All of a sudden, the brace around his arm began to bulge and steam began shooting out of the vents, causing him to gasp as he held.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Calm down, will you?!"

"Now see?" asked Aokiji. "That's what I'm talking about, right there. I don't want that arm of yours to go out of control during any battle. Once you set out to sea in the future, you'll be facing relentless criminals. Lemme ask you this: if you encounter nemeses like that, what will you do?"

Grount's eyes went wide in realization.

"There's no need to rush," Aokiji assured. "You'll see, someday. Good luck to you and all that."

Grount looked up at the Admiral, who just scratched his head, while Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor smiled.

 _Flashback end_

Grount looked down at Raptor, who blinked at him, before the young Marine Captain smiled and stood up.

"...I get it now, Raptor," Grount said. "This is what Admiral Aokiji was talking about."

Raptor smiled before he flew up and perched himself on his master's shoulder, causing him to chuckle before he looked down at his left arm and clenched his fist, nodding his head in determination.

"...Let's go, Raptor!" he exclaimed.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEE~!** Raptor cawed in response, spreading his wings.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3...**

* * *

Another short one, but the next part is the final battle!

Review, please!


	9. The Devil's Fist- Part 3

**Ch. 3- The Devil's Fist  
Part 3**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Crystal, and Raptor © Me

* * *

"Gum-Gum JET GATLING~!" Luffy roared as he easily pummeled Bonham and Zappa with his Jet Gatling attack. Once they were down, Luffy dropped to the ground as the others came to join him.

"Big Brother!" Aika exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Luffy answered. "What about the food?"

"It's all here!" Chopper replied.

 _"Yeah, but just one problem,"_ Blizzard said. _"How the hell are we gonna get outta here? The Shark Submerge and the Mini Merry are sunk!"_

"Wait! No they're not!" Carrot exclaimed. "Look over there!"

Everyone turned to see the Shark Submerge and the Mini Merry, both in one piece (no pun intended)!

"They're safe!" Brook cheered. "But how?!"

"Maybe that Vice-Admiral didn't have good aim, after all!" Nami answered. "The shock must have sent them adrift for a bit!"

"Well, now that we know they're okay," Chopper began, "let's hurry up and get outta here!"

 _"Yeah,"_ Blizzard replied, but as they were about to leave, Aika's eyes went wide and they flashed red before she looked back.

"Big Brother, look out behind you!" she shouted, causing Luffy to turn around, just in time to block a left punch from Grount with his Haki-imbued arm.

"You're back, again?!" Luffy questioned.

"I won't let you get away from me so easily!" Grount barked while Bonham and Zappa raised their heads. Soon, Luffy managed to throw Grount behind him, but the young Marine easily managed to land on his feet. Nearby, Raptor was perched on a rock, watching everything unfold.

"Grount!" Bonham exclaimed. "You finally showed up!"

Grount smirked as he turned to his comrades. "Bonham! Zappa! Leave this to me!"

Bonham and Zappa both nodded their heads.

"Straw Hat!" Grount shouted. "Fight me!" He then flexed his left arm...the brace beginning to bulge. "I'll take you out with my left arm!" Soon, steam began to shoot out of the brace while Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, and Carrot prepared to fight. Aika stood behind Luffy, whimpering with worry as she clutched his pants leg.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I actually have to thank you, Straw Hat," said Grount. "You managed to wake me up! As of this moment...I vow to best you!"

Luffy only glared at the young Marine Captain, who let out a loud roar as his brace began to break apart...revealing his giant, hairy arm and his sharp claws, which caused Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, and Carrot to gasp in shock.

"What the hell is that?!" Nami questioned.

 _"...Could it be...a Devil Fruit?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Good lord!" Brook cried.

"Grount!" Bonham exclaimed.

"He finally did it!" Zappa cheered.

"This...is my Devil's Fist," Grount said. "This is the result of a Devil Fruit that went horribly wrong. As a child...I couldn't control this damned arm of mine...but thanks to constant training under Admiral Aokiji...I now have the power to take on any pirate I face! With this arm, Straw Hat...I will vanquish you!"

Luffy only glared at Grount, who smirked at him. It was at this moment he knew that this was not just some boast of arrogance: Grount was dead serious.

"...Guys," Luffy said. "Go to the ship without me."

"What?!" Aika questioned as she looked up at Luffy, while Nami noticed the serious look in her captain's eyes.

"...I understand," Nami said. "Guys, let's get going!"

"Right!" the others nodded.

"But...but...!" Aika stammered.

 _"Come on, Aika!"_ Blizzard said as he picked her up by the back of her shirt. _"You heard your brother, let's go!"_

"Big Brother!" Aika called, causing Luffy to look at her. "Be careful, okay?"

Luffy smiled before he nodded his head. However, Nami approached and put her hands on his cheeks.

"For good luck," she said before she kissed Luffy on the cheek, causing him to grin.

"Thanks, Nami," he said before he turned to face Grount while Nami ran to join the others in escaping. Then, Luffy took a fighting stance as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"So...you got a name?" asked Luffy.

"...It's Grount," said Grount, flashing the same grin as the sun began to rise behind him. A long pause occurred...before Grount jumped at Luffy, flexing his claws. "HERE WE GO~!"

Luffy growled as he went Gear Second and jumped out of the way of Grount's Devil's Fist.

"Gum-Gum...JET PISTOL!" he shouted as he tried to punch Grount...but he vanished before his eyes. "Huh?! Where'd he-OOF!"

Before Luffy could realize what happened, Grount slammed his gigantic left hand into him, pinning him to a rock. At first, it looked like Grount had overwhelmed Luffy, but then, Luffy put his thumb into his mouth and bit it into before he blew air to inflate to larger size, pushing Grount off of him as he did. Then, Luffy roared as he charged at Grount, who roared back as he rushed the Straw Hat Captain as well. Their fists clashed, causing not just the whole island to shake, but even the ocean around them! The rest of the Sanji Retrieval Team were trying their damnedest to hang on to their respective vessels. Chopper, Blizzard, Carrot, and Brook were in the _Shark Submerge_ while Nami and Aika were in the _Mini Merry_ , the latter watching with worry in her eyes.

"...Big Brother...!" Aika whispered.

As the dust began to clear from the clash, Grount gasped as he blocked a giant, Haki-imbued fist, and not long after, Luffy came jumping out, trying to punch Grount again. When that ended up getting blocked, too, Luffy tried using his Gum-Gum Gatling instead, but once again, Grount held up his Devil's Fist, intercepting the attack, once more.

"Straw Hat!" he shouted. "Is that really all you've got?!" He then threw a punch at Luffy, who tried to block the attack, but he ended up getting sent flying.

"Luffy!" the others cried.

"Oh, no!" cried Aika. "Big Brother!"

A pause came...before Luffy stopped himself in mid-air, glaring down at Grount.

"You're pretty strong, huh, Gratin?" Luffy asked. "But it ends here!" He then put his thumb into his mouth again and blew air into it, causing it to inflate to gigantic size before he turned it black with Haki, then raised it up into the air as it began to crackle with electricity.

"Now Gum-Gum..." Luffy started as he reeled his fist back.

"Shut up with that Gum-Gum crap!" Grount barked before he jumped at Luffy.

"THOR ELEPHANT GUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Luffy roared as he threw his fist at Grount, who roared as he threw his Devil's Fist forward, causing them both to clash. The shockwave was so powerful, it shattered the rocks around them and the waves to violently splash. Not just that, but Prodi was sent flying from the resulting shock.

"NOOOOOOOO~!" he cried. "MY RETIREMENT PLAN!"

 **SKREEEEEEEEE~!** Raptor flew high above the ongoing battle, while Bonham and Zappa ended up hitting their backs against the cliff-face behind them. The Straw Hat Captain and the Marine Captain both growled as they tried to push each other back, but it looked like they both were evenly matched.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!" Grount shrieked. "I've gotta get...stronger and stronger...AND STRONGER STILL!"

Just when it looked like Grount was about to win...Luffy managed to push his fist back, causing him to gasp as he saw the gigantic fist hurtling towards him...and all he could do was have this one mental utterance.

 _'...I lost...!'_

 **BAM!** Luffy's fist collided with Grount, causing him to grunt in pain...before he was sent crashing into the ground...his coat flying off his shoulders.

XXX

As morning finally broke...the Marines lied around the shore, all of them defeated. Among them...was Grount, who lied with a bloody temple and nose.

"Grount!"

"Hey, Grount!"

Grount groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the faces of Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor, who looked at him in concern.

"Looks like he's coming to!" Zappa exclaimed.

"...Bonham...Zappa...Raptor..." Grount whispered, causing them to smile. "Where did Straw Hat go?"

"Gone," said Bonham. "He and his crew escaped before we knew it."

Grount seemed to seethe angrily at this.

"Shit!" he cursed, causing his comrades to look at him worriedly...but then, to their surprise, he began to laugh. "...I guess I was wrong...he truly is a man worth 500 million!"

Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor all smiled.

"He sure was," Bonham agreed.

"I hate to admit it," Zappa began, "but...that's the kind of man that Miss Nami should marry. She deserves him...just like he deserves her."

Grount chuckled at this, but then he grunted in pain, which prompted Bonham to hold out his hand to him.

"We'll catch Straw Hat next time, for sure," he smiled, causing Grount to grin back.

"We sure will," he said as he allowed Bonham to help him up. Then, Zappa placed his hand on Grount's hand, followed by Raptor putting his wing on his master's wrist.

XXX

Concurrently, as the Thousand Sunny sailed away from the island...

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Nami was heard screaming as Pekoms let out a burp, he and Pedro rubbing their engorged bellies...with all the bags of food that the group had worked so hard to collect all empty.

"I couldn't help it," Pekoms answered. "I was starving."

"I'm sorry," Pedro apologized. "I ate too much."

Blizzard and Chopper both groaned, their stomachs also bulging.

"That was so good," Chopper said.

 _"Buh...!"_ Blizzard burped, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Yummy!" Carrot exclaimed as she ate some seagull-shaped carrots.

"Why are YOU still eating?!" Nami questioned. "You already ate, back at the base!"

"I did?" Carrot asked.

"I can't believe the food didn't even last ten minutes," Brook said. "We're back to square 1 again."

"Luffy!" Nami called to Luffy, who was lying on the deck with an engorged belly. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Ah, relax," Luffy said, although he sounded a bit lethargic. "We'll work it out, somehow."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Nami cried in disbelief.

As Nami kept ranting, Luffy felt someone sitting down on his gut, causing him to open his eyes and see Aika, who smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Luffy asked, causing Aika to give him a toothy grin.

"I'm just happy," she said.

"...Me, too, Aika," Luffy said as he pet her on the head. "Me, too."

Despite the situation, the others couldn't help smiling at the sweet moment.

"You think we might those Marine guys, again?" Aika asked.

"Maybe," Luffy said. "I think that Gratin guy was pretty cool." He then looked back towards the island. "If he does get stronger...I look forward to having another fight with him."

And so, the Sanji Retrieval Team continued onward...toward Whole Cake Island. As they did, Grount, Bonham, Zappa, and Raptor all watched from the island's shore.

"...Straw Hat Luffy," Grount said. "A man worth 500 million...it was a real honor, battling with him."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time: a new epic adventure begins! Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Aika, Pedro, Carrot, and Pekoms head to Whole Cake Island in order to rescue Sanji...but will he want to come back? One thing is for certain: after events in this epic arc takes place, things may never be the same again!

Coming soon: One Piece: The Whole Cake Island Arc! See you soon!

* * *

Finally finished this one! Sorry I took so long, guys. However, Thursday or Friday...Whole Cake Island will begin.

Review, please!


End file.
